Delete Pete Fic
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Title says it all. DEATH TO THE POTATO HEAD! ! ! JS


Begin Transmission

Ok I just realized the other day that I have not done a delete Pete fic. I was so surprised at myself. I was shocked. So I figured that I should do one. And here it is. Jasmine the disclaimer please.

Jasmine: Hey SFanGFairy1 does not own SG1 but she does that the habit of changing her name.

Jeez thanks Jazz. That wasn't really needed. Ok now on to the story.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"Sam we need to talk." Pete said when Sam came home from a week off world.

"Not right now Pete. I was just off world for a week and I'm really tired." Sam said.

Sam and Pete had been together for about seven months. Sam wasn't too sure about the relationship but Pete thought they were ready to move faster.

"No Sam. There is something I need to ask you and it can't wait." Pete put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out. He got down on one knee and looked at Sam. ⌠Samantha Cater I know we haven't been together that long, but I think we're ready for the next step. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Sam was shocked to say the least. She looked at the ring Pete was holding. The ring was white gold. The stone was a diamond but it wasn't a small nice one, it was huge and ugly. It wasn't the type of ring Sam had ever imagined getting. Then she looked at Pete. He looked desperate. Sam didn't want to marry someone who was desperate.

"I'm sorry Pete. I can't marry you." Sam said.

Pete stood up. "Why not?" He asked, looking angry.

"Because I can't see myself married to you. I don't like you that much." Sam said.

"It's that General guy isn't it? He's the one that's standing between us." Pete said.

"General O'Neill is my CO Pete. I can't do anything even if I want to." Sam said.

That was when something happened that Sam didn't expect. Pete reared back and punched her in the face. Sam was shocked. Pete seemed to come out of it and realized what he did. He tried to approach Sam but she held up her hand.

"I'm going to the base. When I get home, I want you gone." Sam said.

She grabbed her keys and coat and left. Sam drove as fast as she could back to the base. Hopefully all of her team would be gone for the night.

No such luck. Daniel was still on the base and saw the nice bruise forming on Sam's cheek.

"Oh my god Sam, what happened?" Daniel asked, worried about his 'sister'.

"Pete proposed and didn't take it too well when I said no." Sam said.

"Pete punched you?" Daniel asked in disbelief.

Sam nodded.

"Sam you have to tell Jack." Daniel said.

"Are you nuts Daniel? The General will kill Pete. I mean yes I broke up with him but I would rather deal with this myself." Sam said.

"Sam I know you want to deal with this but you tell Jack or I will. And nothing you say will stop me." Daniel said.

(A/N: I know that was a little harsh for Daniel but Sam is like a sister to him so he needs to be a tough.)

"I'm not telling him Daniel." Sam said.

With that she turned and headed to her lab. Daniel shook his head and headed for Jack's office, knowing the former SG-1 leader was still on the base.

"Jack can I talk to you?" Daniel asked, knocking on the open door.

"Yeah Daniel. Come on in." Jack said, putting down his pen.

"Jack you need to go and talk to Sam." Daniel said.

"And why do I need to talk with Carter?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

Jack didn't like being told what to do.

"Pete proposed to Sam. And when she said no, he punched her. The bruise has already started to form. It's going to be a big one." Daniel said.

Jack balled his hands into fists. That ass had laid a hand on his Sam.

"Where is she?" Jack asked.

"In her lab." Daniel said, knowing Jack was going to talk with Sam before killing Pete.

Jack left his office without saying anything else to Daniel. Sam may hate Daniel for telling Jack but it would be worth it to see the terrified look on Pete's face when every male in the SGC showed up on his door step.

Jack walked as fast as his legs would carry him to Sam's lab. He would check on her first before rallying the troops and headed to Pete's place. Jack looked in Sam's lab and saw her head down on her arms which were resting on her lab bench.

"Carter can I talk to you?" Jack asked leaning against the door frame.

Sam lifted her head but didn't turn around.

"What can I do for you sir?" Sam said.

"Turn and face me Sam." Jack said.

"I really don't want to sir." Sam said, sounding upset.

"Sam don't try and hide it. Daniel told me what happened. Turn and face me please." Jack said.

Sam sighed and turned to face Jack. Jack inhaled sharply. The bruise on Sam's face took up a good chunk on her cheek. Jack walked up to her and gently ran his hand over it.

"Oh Sam. Why did he do this to you?" Jack asked.

"I said no to marrying him and he didn't take it very well." Sam said. "He knew that it was you that was standing between me and him. I told him that you were my CO and that I can't do anything even if I want to."

"That doesn't give him the right to hit you." Jack said, holding Sam's hands.

"No. Are you going after him?" Sam asked, finally meeting Jack's gaze.

"Yeah. I know you probably don't want me to, but Daniel will tell Janet and you know that the nurses will spread it around and the guys on the base will demand we do something." Jack said.

(A/N: In this story, Janet is still alive.)

"I know and I understand. Just make sure there is no evidence left behind that can point back to us." Sam said.

Jack smiled and nodded.

"Oh and I have some good news for this bad day" Jack said.

"And what would that be?" Sam asked.

"The president has given us the ok to be together. I was going to tell you tomorrow but here we are in this situation and it seemed like a good time." Jack said.

Sam was speechless to say the least. She looked at Jack. He didn't look desperate. He looked content. As if he didn't need anything else but having Sam would just make things all that much better. That was the type of person she wanted to be with.

"I think you're right." Sam finally said. "Now is the perfect time."

Sam stood up and stepped right up to Jack. Still holding each other's hands, Jack leaned his head down and kissed Sam. She happily complied.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Daniel asked, appearing in the door way.

Jack and Sam pulled apart and looked at Daniel.

"Would you leave if you were?" Jack asked.

"No. Sam I came to tell you that Janet knows and wants to take a look at your face and Jack the boys are all gathered in the gate room waiting for your orders." Daniel said.

"Thank you Daniel. You can leave now." Jack said.

Daniel smiled and walked away. Jack turned back to Sam and smiled at her.

"I have to go take care of your ex, but first, come fishing with me after this is all over." Jack said.

"I would love to. Now you go take care of Pete and I'll go see Janet." Sam said.

Jack nodded his smile even bigger with Sam's answer. He gave Sam one more kiss then left her lab. Sam leaned back on her lab bench and smiled. She shook her head and headed for Janet's office.

Jack made his way to the gate room. He signaled for the SF to open the door. In the gate room was every leader of every SG team on the base and a few from the alpha site.

"Alright boys here is the deal." Jack said. "Mr. Pete Shanahan decided to propose to Sam and when she said no he took a swing at her. Now as we know the hitting of any female isn't right but hitting a member of my team is so far beyond stupid it comes right back to stupid. We need to teach this man a lesson. Now we are not going to cause a scene we are just going to get some zats and in my case that really big staff weapon of Teal'c's and we are going to pay Pete a visit. Does everyone understand the plan?"

Everyone in the room nodded. Daniel and Teal'c walked up to Jack.

"Jack why are you bringing Teal'c's weapon?" Daniel asked.

"I believe O'Neill intends to help PeteShanahan depart from this world." Teal'c answered for Jack.

Daniel's eyes bugged.

"Jack are you serious?" Daniel asked.

"Yes Daniel I am. And before you ask, yes Sam knows what I plan to do." Jack said.

"Alright. As long as Sam is ok with it, what the hell are we waiting for?" Daniel said.

Jack laughed and patted Daniel on the back.

Pete looked away from his TV when the door bell rang. Hoping it was Sam coming to forgive him Pete went to the door quickly and opened it. Outside were all the men from the SGC. In front was Daniel, Teal'c and between them was Jack.

"Hey Pete, can we have a word with you?" Jack asked.

END

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Well I feel very bad for Pete. I'll leave up to your imaginations for what happens to Pete. My mind doesn't like him very much so, my version isn't too pretty.

Please review and thanks for reading.

End Transmission 


End file.
